L's Long Gone Past
by Thepuppiesarecute
Summary: It's L's life and how the people around him and experiences made him into the L we know today! Is currently in progress... will be rated T to be safe. Story from birth to death. DISCLAIMER: I do not own deathnote! please R&R this is my 1st fic!
1. Prologue

L's Memories

Prologue:

October 31, 1979. It happened to be a cloudy and cold day and a normal work day for most. But for one mother struggling in a Japanese slum it was a new day. Her water had broke early in the day and was rushed to the hospital. She pained in labor for hours and hours on end until nearly midnight. At 11:43 pm a baby boy had been born to her. She was exhausted and near fainted by the time she was done. But she still had the strength to hold the child that was handed to her. She looked down into the child's face to see a surprisingly sharp gaze staring back at her. She gasped a bit; her child didn't have her eyes as she'd hoped. "He has his father's eyes…" She whispered quietly to the equally exhausted doctor beside her. The baby boy put his thumb into his mouth but never took his gaze away from her. She grew worried that the baby didn't even seem to blink. The doctor grew even more irritated as the minutes passed. He simply wanted to go home and rest after a tiring day. "Ms. Lawliet? Would you like the official papers now?" He asked impatiently. "Yes that would be good…" Her voice was monotonous but bore a hint of tiredness. He nodded his head and headed out the door. She looked down to see the baby still analyzing her face. He seemed to be drinking in every detail of her face as much as he could. Yet she managed to let a small smile spread across her pale, sickly features.

"Hello my son…" She didn't know what else to say to him. The small child in her arms simply continued staring at her. She noticed that the pupils took up nearly the entire iris save for a ring of warm grey. The doctor came back with a file and a pen and set it down on the end table near her bed. He wiped his greasy black hair back with his hand and said, "Miss, uh… here are the papers that need filling out, and I need the information you want to put down for the father's side since he isn't present…" She flashed a cold glare at him but sighed. "Can you please hold him? I don't want to make any mistakes." The doctor quickly obliged, wanting to get out faster. She lifted her arms carefully and let him go when the doctor had him in his arms. The doctor looked at the woman quickly then looked down at the light bundle in his hands. He gasped a bit to see that the boy stared relentlessly at him. It creeped him out a bit to see how empty the eyes seemed. It was like two holes boring into his very soul. "Sir, I'm done with the official information. Now, please hand me my son." The doctor looked up, startled at the voice that had broken his trance. The lady motioned again, "My son?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sorry miss." He handed back the baby carefully. He blinked once and shook his head to rid his mind of the boy's eyes. He took the certificate and shuffled through the papers to check the information. He furrowed his brow when he saw the name that had been put down as a first name.

"Um… Miss Lawliet, You only put down…" He attempted to finish but was interrupted by the lady. "L? Yes that is what I put down. There are no mistakes there doctor." She said without looking away from her son. The doctor stared at the lady strangely. He wondered for a moment whether the lady was mad or too exhausted to think straight. But he shook his head and put it in the folder. He was far too tired to deal with her if she was mad or not. "Okay miss, your son is officially L Lawliet. Congratulations." She looked up at him and let the edge of her lip curl up in a smile. "L Lawliet… my son… so very unique…" The infant in her arms seemed to understand her tender words and smiled a bit in response.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

The bright afternoon sun shone through thin sheet curtains onto the sleeping face of an eight year old boy with wild black hair. He blinked sleepily and pulled the covers over his head. He was after all, exhausted after finishing an all night read of 'The Count of Monte Christo'. But he couldn't return to sleep after trying and gave up. He kicked off the covers, but was greeted with the blinding sun in his face. He squinted and sighed as he walked to the bathroom down the hall. When he arrived to the bathroom he opened the sink and washed off his face to wake himself up. He finished wiping his face off and looked into the mirror. He sighed and touched the deep dark bags forming under his eyes after countless nights of reading. He wiped his face on the towel beside him.

"Mom's not home yet…" the boy muttered to himself softly. He sighed and went to his room to get dressed.

A few minutes later and he came out of his room with an oversized white long sleeved shirt and denim jeans. It was all his mother could ever really afford, being a baker. She didn't earn much so he wore only that. He went to the living room and climbed onto his favorite dark green easy chair. Although the way he sat was very peculiar. He sort of squatted instead of putting his bottom on the seat. He carefully picked up the worn paper back on the end table beside him. He held it with one index finger to inspect the cover.

"Oliver Twist… again…" he sighed but opened it with his other index finger and began to read.

A few more minutes passed and the front door's lock clicked open. The boy quickly turned his head to see who was going to come in. The door swung open to reveal a pale woman with equally dark bags under her eyes as the boy's. This woman was nearly identical to the boy, wild black hair and all. But instead of the obsidian eyes the boy held, the woman had striking blue eyes. She put down her bags and purse then promptly went over to hug the boy.

"Hi L, I'm back. Sorry I took so long today, the buses were out of service so I walked…" Ms. Lawliet whispered to her son as she held him.

L smiled and said, "It's fine mother, I read."

Ms. Lawliet held her son at arms length and smiled tenderly at him. L looked into her eyes and saw a twinkle of perhaps… sadness? But before he could take a closer look, she let him go and picked up the grocery bags.

"Hey I brought back your favorite back from the shop, Strawberry Shortcake today for dessert!" She yelled as she walked through the kitchen door

L's ears perked up. His mother worked at the local bakery downtown, she usually brought back sweets and cookies for him. 'Strawberry Shortcake? She always remembers to bring back something nice for me…' He smiled and went to the kitchen.

He peeked through the door to see his mother slicing the cake and putting it on plates. He wondered for a second about this.

'She never EVER cuts up the cake before dinner, much less serve it… I wonder… is something wrong?'

He climbed up onto the plastic dining chair and waited. He would get to the bottom of this new perplexing behavior. She turned to find L staring suspiciously at her. She shivered a bit from the intensity of his gaze, and put the plates of cake down on the table.

"L, why are you staring at me like that…? She asked him cautiously before turning for the utensils.

"Because, mother you're acting quite strange. Is something wrong?" He told her bluntly. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, ever.

She tensed a bit, but calmed down and turned to face L. "Oh really? And how is that so?"

"Because, of two reasons. One, you never serve the cake BEFORE we eat dinner so therefore you feel bad about something and wish to make it up to me by giving me my favorite flavor of cake. Two, You grew visibly uneasy by tensing up when I asked you is something wrong." He stuck his raw fingernail into his mouth and began to chew.

She stared at L for a few good seconds in astonishment then shook her head.

"L, you overanalyze things for a child your age. Can't I bring you a cake without it being something big and special? Or do something out of the ordinary?"

L shook his head, "I just don't really expect that from someone who follows a daily routine… especially when it comes to me eating my dinner which you are usually quite strict about…"

She sighed and sat down. "L please eat your cake then get ready for bed, I've got a lot of stuff to do… we need to wake up early tomorrow…"

L's already high suspicions were confirmed. Something had gone wrong, but he had yet to know what exactly. He looked at his mother who had her hand held up to her forehead in exhaustion. He finished the delicious cake and headed to his bedroom.

**Three Hours Later…**

When L was sure that his mother had gone to her bedroom he stopped feigning sleep and hopped off the bed. He cracked open the door and sneaked out towards her door at the end of the hallway. He heard talking coming from behind her door. It was her, apparently thinking aloud. He put his ear to the door and listened carefully. He heard her mumble something indistinct until she finally said clearly,

"What am I going to do now, Huh? Today has been probably one of the worst days possible." She sighed deeply and ceased talking.

L backed off after a few more minutes of silence. He snuck back down the hallway towards his room. He turned on the lamp on his little desk and climbed into bed. He hugged his favorite panda plush his mother gave him. He flipped the panda so that it faced him.

"What is happening now Ryuzaki?" he asked the unmoving panda worriedly.

"It seems my mother has run into trouble of some sort; that much is evident. But I cannot figure out what… I need more information so that I can properly help her…"

The panda remained unmoving and inanimate. L sighed softly and hugged it closer. He couldn't let go of the bad feeling in his gut and not knowing what troubled his mother so much. He tossed and turned for a few more minutes before falling into peaceful sleep.


End file.
